Speedsterandom
by redfblued
Summary: A collection of short stories involving different speedsters throughout the history of DC. Will contain several different universes. Genres range from adorable nonsense, wumpage, heroism, friendship, adventure, action, and romance. Will sometimes include different teams (Justice League, Teen Titans, Young Justice, etc.). Possible OOC parts here and there.
1. And DaddyFlash is Born

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with DC Comics.

* * *

Barry, Iris, and Wally

* * *

And DaddyFlash is Born…

* * *

Barry glanced at Iris in the passenger seat as he parked the car. He still wasn't too sure about this.

_Meeting her father was hard enough, but going to meet the rest of her family at the West family reunion? Ten times worse._ _And what did Iris mean when she said she wanted me to meet the "love of her life"? We've only been going out for…okay I guess it's been a year already, but between the police force and being Flash, time seems to be crawling and flying by at the same time. _

As Barry's mind raced nervously, Iris glanced at her boyfriend, smiling to herself.

_He's so nervous. Maybe he's not ready for this? When he isn't saving the world he's so awkward around kids. But wait til he meets his biggest fan. I hope my two boys will hit it off well. _Iris looked over at her family's gathering, seeing a little five-year-old starting to run towards the car. _Speaking of my little angel._

Iris touched Barry's forearm in reassurance right before she opened the door with a huge grin. Barry looked over and saw the exact moment the little squealing red-haired boy tripped and fell flat on his face into the grass. A smile crawled up Barry's face as he got out of the car, walking over to Iris's side. Iris helped the sniffling boy off the ground, brushing his front off as the boy looked up at Barry with tear-filled, bright green eyes and grabbed a hold of Iris's shirt, almost hiding behind her from Barry. Iris smiled at her adorable little fiery-haired nephew.

"Are you okay, Wally?" The boy looked at Barry and then at Iris, nodding as he sniffled. "I want you to meet someone, okay?" Iris lifted the boy into her arms, facing Barry. Wally blinked once, looked at Barry, and hid his face in Iris's neck. "Wally?"

He peeked at Barry once more and buried his face back into Iris's neck, mumbling something to her. Iris smiled sheepishly at Barry as she adjusted her grip on little Wally, trying to get him to look at her boyfriend. Just as Barry opened his mouth to say something to the cute kid, a male voice from the gathered relatives called out for the boy. Wally suddenly squirmed out of Iris's grasp as his father came over, greeting both Iris and Barry before trying to catch Wally, who managed to slip from his grasp and run back into the crowd of relatives.

"Sorry about that Iris. He's been acting up lately." Iris reassured Rudy as he led them into the group of relatives.

On the outside, Iris seemed her usual self as the day went on, but Barry could tell that something was troubling her and it seemed to involve the little red-haired boy, Wally. Barry noticed that every time Iris was away from certain relatives, Wally would be right at her heels like a puppy trying to get her attention with an "Aunt Iris! Aunt Iris!" but as soon as she got near those relatives, he'd run off without a word. What started worrying Barry was the fact that those relatives were all men that seemed to always have a beer in their hands.

It was getting later in the day and Barry had been formally introduced to everyone except for little Wally, who hid his face into Iris's neck every time she tried to introduce the little guy to Barry. When the adults were sitting at the assembled picnic tables to eat, Barry glimpsed Wally climbing up the seat of the picnic table that held the food. Gently nudging Iris so he wouldn't interrupt Rudy's story, he gestured towards Wally, silently telling her that he was going to go see if the boy needed help since Wally was trying to reach over the punch bowl for a banana.

Just as Barry got out of the picnic table, Wally's grip on the table slipped and he splashed into the punch bowl, knocking the red punch all over the place before he fell off the picnic table, taking the punch bowl with him. Barry, already on his feet, jogged over to the boy to see if he was okay right as Rudy noticed what Wally did.

"Wallace Rudolf West! What have you done!?" Wally's green, tear-filled eyes shot to his father as Rudy got out of the picnic table and started marching over to his son. Barry got there first, kneeling next to the soaked boy.

"Easy, Rudy. It was an accident." Rudy ignored Barry and kept coming.

"Look at the mess you made! You worthless piece of shit!" Barry stood up and stepped in front of Wally, facing Rudy with his blue eyes narrowed.

"It was an accident, Rudy. Calm down." Rudy glared at Barry.

"Get out of my way, Allen!"

He could smell the beer on Rudy's breath as the man tried to get around Barry to Wally. Stepping in his path again, Barry glared at Rudy, daring him to try and get around him. Rudy glared right back at him. They stood there for a moment before Rudy turned around in a huff, mumbling about when he would take Wally home.

Barry suddenly felt a tug on his pants and looked down. Wally's soaked, sticky face was buried against the back of Barry's knee and he had two fistfuls of his pant leg. A few whimpers and sniffles came from the boy before he looked up at Barry with tears running down his little freckled face. Barry's heart melted as he put a hand in Wally's sticky hair, ruffling the fiery locks in affection.

"Its alright, kiddo. Let's see if we can't get you cleaned up, okay?" A small smile crept up Wally's face as Barry, not really caring that the kid was soaked and becoming sticky, lifted the little boy into his arms. Wally wrapped his arms around Barry and buried his little face into the speedster's neck.

"Okay, Uncle Barry."

* * *

I needed a little adorable Wally time from the despair of seeing Wally die…again. DC seems to like killing Wally a lot don't they? He's not even in the New DC Universe yet and now they've killed him in Young Justice: Invasion. It makes me sad. Hence why I started this Speedsterandom so the plot jackals will stop chewing on my brain.


	2. You Were Missed

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with DC Comics.

* * *

A/N: I must be on a bit of an Iris kick at the moment. If Flashpoint hadn't happened in DC Comics...

* * *

Iris and Barry

* * *

You Were Missed

* * *

Slitting open the box with Barry's box knife, Iris flipped open the top, wondering what Joan Garrick sent them. The moment she glimpsed what was in the box, Iris didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh. There were at least a hundred pictures of times she'd missed while being away from the Flash Family. There were two notes on top of all the pictures; one from Joan, and one from Linda, both telling her that the West twins had asked them to send Iris and Barry pictures of what they'd missed.

Putting the two notes to the side, Iris picked up a small handful of pictures, slowly going through them.

Wally in yellow swimming trunks with a black-haired girl she didn't know.

Wally and Jay watching hockey; Wally was yelling at the television as Jay laughed.

A Flash Family picnic with Wally's arm around Bart's neck (making it look like he was trying to put Bart in a chokehold) with Max and Linda in the background laughing.

Wally and Jay helping Joan carry loads of food out at Thanksgiving.

Wally and Jay standing in front of a Christmas tree, both smiling at the camera.

Jay and Bart both asleep on the couch.

Bart and Linda playing a video game with Bart's tongue out in concentration.

Wally in a formal tux with Dick in a wig standing next to him, waiting on Linda to come down the aisle.

Another Flash Family reunion with Jesse and Wally both laughing at something out of the frame.

A shot of the inside of the Watchtower of Wally and Hal, both in costume and both grinning at the camera with Batman in the background; disapproval clear on the Dark Knight's face.

Wally, Kyle, and Oliver in a tropical area with nothing but trunks on and drinks in their hands.

A shot of Jay, Wally, Max, Bart, and Jesse all in costume and facing an unknown enemy with debris everywhere around.

Max and Wally talking quietly with Bart playing video games in the background.

A family shot of Wally, Linda, and the two grinning West twins.

Wally holding the twins when they're babies.

Bart grinning up at the camera awkwardly holding baby Jai.

Baby Irey with Jay's Flash hat over her tiny head in the elder speedster's arms.

Wally splayed out asleep on his couch with a bottle of beer tipping over in his hand.

Bart's cowled face filling the frame with a huge grin on his face.

Max and Jesse eating at a Flash Family picnic with Bart goofing around in the background.

Superman and a cowled Wally smiling at the camera, again with a disapproving Batman in the background.

Bart with Superboy caught red-handed trying to pull a prank on Tim.

Wally glaring at Bart from a wheelchair as the younger speedster wrote something on one of the leg casts from when Wally broke both legs.

Pictures upon pictures of life without Barry and Iris. Iris felt like she'd missed so much of her loved ones' lives. She was almost to the end, both laughing and crying until she noticed an envelope at the bottom of the box. When she got through the last few photos, she picked up the envelope that had Hal's handwriting on it.

All it said was "You Were Missed". Opening the envelope, the three pictures that were in it broke Iris's heart.

In the first one, Jay was standing in the JSA's main room with a framed picture in his hand of Barry and him. The expression on his face told volumes of the pain the first Flash felt about losing Barry.

In the second one, Bart was sitting in the grass with his knees up to his chest and his arms around his legs, gazing longingly at Barry's gravestone. Iris could tell the boy was on the verge of tears.

In the last one, Wally was standing in his Flash costume looking up at the statue of Barry in the Watchtower's Memorial Hall. In the picture, Iris could see that Wally's shoulders were slumped and he was crying.

Iris wiped a few tears away when she saw Barry open the sliding back door.

"Welcome home Fleet Feet." Barry stopped for a moment, noticing the tears in Iris's eyes and was at her side within half a second.

"Iris? Is something wrong?" Glancing at the pictures that were on the coffee table, he looked back at her. "What's all this?" Iris gave him a watery smile.

"Its everything we've missed." Iris watched as Barry sat down on the couch and picked up a handful of pictures with a smile on his face.

"So much time has gone by for them." After looking through the pictures that were spread out on the coffee table, he picked up the envelope that had Hal's handwriting on it. "You were missed?" Iris gave him the three last pictures.

"Yes, you were missed." Barry gazed at the three pictures of his fellow speedsters until someone knocked on their sliding back door.

The West twins had their faces smushed against the glass, both grinning like their dad used to when he was young. Iris chuckled and went to let them in as Barry looked back at the picture of Wally crying.

"I missed you all too."

* * *

Awhile ago, I made a 5 second movie for a digital photo class I had. I propped up my Flash comic #208 (The awesome-looking one with Wally, Bart, and Jay on it) and had my little stuffed Barry-Flash run past, come back, shed a tear, and run out of the frame in a blur. It was the inspiration for this short story cause I think he and Iris would have wanted to know what happened while they were away from the Flash Family.


	3. The Gaze of The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with DC Comics.

* * *

A/N: This is actually an epilogue of an epilogue from my story Heart's Legacy but it's been floating in my mind for long enough that I really should get it out and its kinda random speedster nonsense so I put it in here.

* * *

Nick Allen – The Seventh Flash

* * *

The Gaze of The Past

* * *

After getting the basic tour of the Watchtower, I managed to speed away from the welcome party, still not used to joining the fun with everyone else. I found myself in the bowels of the Watchtower in a long hallway lined with rooms. Each room was filled with statues and mementos of heroes past. Walking slowly down the hallway, I came across a few rooms that had symbols over the doors.

_Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Superman…this must be where their legacies are remembered by the- _ I stopped when I saw the symbol on my own chest above a closed door. Walking up to the symbol, the door obediently slid open for me and I took one step inside.

Six Flashes gazed blankly at me, some standing, some kneeling, but all in shiny stone. The stone the Flashes were carved in accurately reflected the colors each Flash wore. From my peripheral vision, I could see all sorts of memorabilia around the statues the Flash Museum's curator would give both his arms and legs to have in Central City. I suddenly felt as if I couldn't move from the weight of their gazes. My boots were suddenly too heavy for me to lift off the floor.

I didn't know why, but suddenly standing there, in the presence of the past Flashes, I felt inadequate. Foolish. Childish. I was a child wearing boots that were far too big for me. I wasn't worthy to wear the cowl I had on.

I reached up and started pulling off my cowl when a hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"I know how hard you've worked for this, boy. Your Uncle told all of us in the League time and again how much you've trained for it." Andrew's grandfather smiled at me before looking to the Flash statues. "You don't realize how proud they would be of you following in their footsteps."

"It doesn't feel like that to me, Superman. What have I got to offer the Flash Legacy? I could never be as great as they were. It was foolish of me to even try." The elder Superman smiled gently at me as he put a very heavy arm around my shoulders, leading me further into the room.

"Did you know that certain stories are passed down only through the Justice League and not told to anyone on the outside?" I shook my head as he led me to the middle of the room. "Oh yes. Whenever a new generation of heroes joins the League, there stories told to them by their elders. You only know the ones that were passed down through the hero community; what you don't know is that every speedster that has passed through these halls has had the exact same thoughts that you are having right now." I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Uh-huh...sure they have." He spun me around, making me face the door.

"Its true. Stand there for a moment." He flew over to the door as I watched him stop and turn around, looking at me as I unconsciously stood in a classic speedster pose. "Yep. You definitely belong among them. Did you know that the fourth Flash was the one that decided to make the statues look at the entrance?" Shaking my head, I looked at the statue of Bart Allen.

"Why would he do that? It just makes me uncomfortable and feel like they're judging me." Superman chuckled as he floated back to me.

"That's not it at all. Bart Allen, at least what my own grandfather told me, wanted to remind everyone that came in here that the Flashes were watching over them. Every Flash loved the League and was deeply loved in return. Deeply missed. Deeply mourned. When the first, second, and third Flashes died in one crisis, the fourth Flash wanted to feel like they were still watching over him and the League; so he designed the three statues to be looking to the door of the room. I'm told he used to stand in one spot for hours just looking up at them. When he died, the League decided to continue the tradition for this room. Speedsters are essential to us."

I hesitated for a moment, but then walked over to the door again, stopping and turning around to look into the eyes of the past Flashes once again. The feeling of inadequacy still didn't leave my mind, but I could see what the fourth Flash was trying to see. Those gazes I thought were blank before seemed to change as I looked at them. Whoever had been the stonemasons of the statues took great care to put life into the stone eyes of each Flash. It was like standing in front of six people I trusted that simply waited patiently for me to ask them something.

"I…I guess I can see how good of a Flash I can try to be." That heavy arm went over my shoulders again.

"I can already tell that you're going to be an amazing hero. By what my grandson and your friends have told me, I know you will be standing next to your predecessors in no time. Perhaps you'll even surpass them all." I took one more look at the statues and could swear they were looking at me in pride. "Come on now, let's get back to your party. I'm sure you're already being missed by the other Leaguers."

* * *

I wanted to show that the League still has their own museum of heroes past on the Watchtower and that they still recognize the awesomeness that speedsters embody. I also wanted to do a little more Nick Allen cause I miss writing him.


	4. It Should Have Been Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with DC Comics.

* * *

**SPOILER FOR YOUNG JUSTICE: INVASION!**

* * *

A/N: Its a short one but…it's time. The plot jackals have been chewing on my brain about…*sniffle sniffle* Wally's death in Young Justice. Get out the tissues cause its time for a real tearjerker with…

* * *

Barry Allen

* * *

It Should Have Been Me

* * *

Hal Jordan signed quietly to himself as he walked past the group of mourners in front of the zeta tubes on the Watchtower. He still couldn't believe it. Wally; the running, laughing, bouncy, grinning, always hungry red-head that he had watched grow-up and had such a soft spot for…was gone. Less than half an hour ago, Wally had been standing with his team, listening to what Barry was reporting back to them.

Now?

Mourning came from everywhere on the Watchtower. All the heroes had a soft spot for the speedsters; especially when it came to Wally. He'd been a constant ray of sunshine even during the worst times. Hal knew that the Hero community would mourn the loss of the still young speedster for some time to come.

But no one would mourn as much as the hero that Hal was now currently looking for.

Stopping when he got to the door to the League's conference room, he simply looked at the steel door. The moment Barry came back to the Watchtower after Wally's death, he'd sped away from the assembled group, mumbling about having to go do something. As soon as the main Leaguers had been told of Wally's death, they and the assembled team had zeta'd to the Watchtower.

A comforting hand squeezed Hal's shoulder and he looked behind him. Diana smiled gently at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hal? Are you alright?" Clearing his suddenly very tight throat, he nodded and sucked up the sudden tears that had started rolling down his cheeks without his permission.

"Just…thinking." A small smile graced Wonder Woman's lips.

"We will all miss him." Hal looked at the door again.

"Not as much as Barry will." He punched in his code and the door opened into the conference room. The only person in the huge room was Barry. Diana's soft expression fell as Hal started walking towards his best friend.

Barry had Wally's file opened in the main hologram and must have updated it since it now said "Killed in Action". The speedster's back was to the two of them, his cowl hung at the back of his neck, revealing his short blond hair.

They may have won the war, but Barry's posture spoke volumes of defeat.

Barry had his head in his hands. His shoulders slumped and his whole body curled into himself as he stood on shaking legs that were just this side of vibrating through the floor. As Hal and Diana got closer to the Scarlet Speedster, they could see the sobs wracking his body.

They were only ten feet behind him when Barry fell to his knees, looked up at the hologram of his nephew, and screamed in agony. When the echo of his scream stopped bouncing around the room, he collapsed on all fours, giving into his grief.

The Flash had broken.

Hal knelt next to his best friend, gripping the red-clad shoulder as he closed his eyes; tears starting to roll down his cheeks again. Diana knelt on Barry's other side and wrapped her arms around the sobbing speedster, both consoling him and making sure he didn't actually slip through the floor.

Through Barry's mournful sobs, Hal could hear his best friend choke out five staggered words over and over again.

"It should have been me."

* * *

I love you Wally. And you will forever be my true hero.

I need a tissue…


	5. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with DC Comics.

* * *

A/N: Time for some adorable fun after that last one…

* * *

Wally West, Linda Park-West, Bart Allen, Jay Garrick, Joan Garrick, and the West twins

* * *

New Arrivals

* * *

Linda walked into the living room of their apartment and smiled, wishing she had a camera. They've only had the twins home for two days and both Linda and Wally were already exhausted from the lack of sleep. Her husband was on his back dozing on the couch with his protective arms cradling their infant twins. The babies were facing each other with their heads on Wally's chest; a picture of sleepy bliss after the craziness of the past week.

She still couldn't believe what Wally had done. It was absolutely impossible to bring back the twins they'd lost. But her speedster husband seemed to specialize in making the impossible possible. As soon as the twins were pronounced perfectly healthy at the hospital, the news of their sudden birth spread through the hero community like wildfire.

Linda smiled wider as she gently ran her fingers through her husband's red locks, bending down to steal a feather-light kiss from his lips. He smiled suddenly as a content grumble came from his chest and an emerald green eye opened lazily, looking up at her.

"What time is it?" Linda heard one of the twins make a cooing sound in their sleep as their baby girl grabbed a little of Wally's shirt in her tiny fist.

"We still have half an hour before they all arrive, but Joan called to tell us that she, Jay, and Bart will be early. She wants to help with the cooking." Wally barely shifted his arms, making sure the twins were still secure as he slowly stretched his stiff body. "And Bart wants to help with the decorating." He grumbled before looking down at the two on his chest.

"How long was I asleep?" Linda sat on the edge of the couch and gently ran her hands over his muscled arms, careful not to disturb the babies.

"Well, there's a reason it's called naptime. You were out for about two hours." Wally didn't want to wake the two snuggled on his chest so he didn't move just yet.

"So they've been asleep for three hours? Hopefully they'll be awake for the party." Smiling, Linda went to pick the little girl up just as the doorbell rang. Instead of picking the little one up, Linda gave her content-looking husband a peck on the cheek and went to open the door.

Just as she opened the door, she put her finger to her lips, trying to keep the teen speedster from making too much noise as Bart, his arms full of grocery bags, bounced on the balls of his feet, excited to see the little ones. Linda gave Jay and Joan a hug and pointed Jay to the couch as she helped Joan and Bart carry food into the kitchen. A huge, grandfather-like smile lit up Jay's face as he spotted Wally on his back with the twins starting to squirm on top of him from the noise coming from the kitchen.

"Congratulations, son. They're adorable." Wally grinned up at the elder speedster.

"Thanks. You think you could grab one so I can at least sit up?" Jay gently lifted the little girl, cradling her in his arms as Wally adjusted his grip on the little boy and slowly sat up, cradling him as a beaming Joan came from the kitchen with a camera followed by a smiling Bart. As she took a picture of Jay with the little girl in her arms, Bart sat next to Wally, looking at the little boy.

"Can I hold him?" The redhead's eyebrow shot up as Linda walked in with a smile on her face.

"As long as you support his head." Wally interjected immediately.

"And no speed or vibrations when either of them are in your arms." Bart nodded obediently, still looking at the baby boy. "And don't you dare get distracted by anything and drop him or your head is mine." Joan shook her head.

"Oh, let Bart hold him Wally." Wally eyed his cousin for a long second before slowly handing the little boy over to the teen, making sure Bart was holding him correctly. Joan took a picture of Bart holding the little boy as Jay gently bounced and rocked the baby girl, looking at the new parents.

"Do they have names yet?" Linda smiled as Joan took another picture of Bart holding the little boy with the fussy Wally next to him.

"We decided that Wally would name the girl and I would name the boy. Bart, you're holding Jai Bartholomew West; spelled the Korean way, J-a-i." Bart's full-on grin came out at the middle name of the boy. "And Jay, you're holding Iris Jesse West. We call her Irey." Right at that moment, Jai started squirming in Bart's arms, starting to cry. Bart's face went from pure pride to almost total panic.

"Ahh what'd I do, what'd I do?" Linda chuckled as she lifted Jai from Bart.

"He's probably just hungry from his nap." Irey was cuddled in Jay's arms, totally oblivious to her brother's starting cries. "As long as Irey doesn't hear Jai crying, she'll stay quiet." Linda went to the bedroom, trying to get Jai to calm down as he gave a sudden shrieking cry that made Irey start squirming awake in Jay's arms. Joan chuckled at Jay's sudden nervousness and plucked Irey from his arms, cradling her as Joan went to where Linda had disappeared to.

Wally got to his feet and stretched, yawning wide enough to get his jaw to crack as Bart leapt to his feet, racing for the bags in the kitchen. Jay chuckled at the tired speedster.

"Not getting much sleep anymore?" Wally snorted as he ran his hands through his red hair.

"You could say that." Bart raced into the room, leaving pink and blue streamers in his wake. "Bart, don't trash my place." Pink and blue confetti appeared on top of Wally's head as Bart sped around the room.

"I'm not trashing it, I'm decorating! What's a party without decorations!" Wally grumbled and shook the confetti out of his hair as Jay let out a laugh, squeezing the younger man's shoulder.

"We're here to help you and Linda set up for your belated baby shower." Bart breezed past them again with more decorations and a cackle worthy of a certain young Bat protégé. Wally yawned once more, watching the youngest speedster.

"With the guest list longer than my arm and more heroes than even I could shake a stick at, I appreciate the help." Jay chuckled once more as Joan came out from the bedroom and took immediate control of all three speedsters. The apartment was spotless and decorated in light blue and light pink within two minutes while Jay and Wally managed to get foldout chairs lined up against one wall.

Linda came back out fifteen minutes later with the two cooing twins just as the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the first guest. Wally was at the door immediately as Linda handed Irey to Jay again and sat down with Jai sucking his own thumb and gazing up at his mom. A huge grin lit up Wally's already tired face as Dick handed his best friend several envelopes before giving him a brotherly hug.

"Alright, where is my Godson, Fleet Feet?" Wally laughed as he pointed to where Linda sat on the couch, keeping the door open for the next guests that were already walking down the hallway.

Within half an hour, the West apartment was filled beyond capacity with guests that congratulated the new parents and carefully passed the infants among whoever wanted to hold them while the antsy father hovered nearby.

It took over four hours before most of the guests left, leaving only a core group of fifteen heroes and the Flash Family members. Linda took the fussing Jai from Clark and the already screaming Irey from a smiling Diana. Wally, oblivious to anyone around him, watched as Linda gave Jai to a beaming Bart and gave the crying Irey a new Flash pacifier. A smiling Oliver nudged Clark and got the man of steel to look at Wally.

"Watch him for a little." Almost immediately, Clark saw what Oliver noticed. Wherever Linda and the twins were in the room, the speedster would be unconsciously leaning towards them. If one of the twins started to cry, Wally's head would snap in that direction and he took a step towards the crying little one. Clark smiled even wider as he realized what Wally's reactions meant.

"Total devotion."

* * *

I absolutely adore the twins. Got this idea after re-reading the very few comics that had the twins as infants and I wanted to show Wally's "new antsy over-protective father" side. I also loved thinking of Wally asleep on the couch with the baby twins in his arms.


	6. Speedster Marshmallows

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with DC Comics.

* * *

A/N: I went to the local store for groceries one day and saw those GIANT marshmallows used for campfires and got this cheesy fun Flash Family idea…

* * *

Wally West, Linda Park-West, Jai West, Irey West, Barry Allen, Iris Allen, Bart Allen, Jenni Ognats, Jay Garrick, Joan Garrick, and Max Mercury

* * *

Speedster Marshmallows

* * *

Barry ducked as a ball went whizzing past his head and a "Sorry grandpa!" came from one of the speedster teens nearby. Jay frowned as Jenni and Bart went father away from where the three older speedsters were methodically putting a campsite together. It had been Bart's idea to have a Flash Family camping trip instead of a regular Flash Family Reunion and most of the speedsters were up for it after the West twins' wheedling about never going camping. The only one against the idea (dragging his feet and actually whining about it to Linda) was Wally. As the West family came into the clearing, Barry chuckled as he heard that old familiar grumbling from his nephew.

"I hate camping, Linda." The twins dropped their backpacks and ran for where Bart and Jenni were hurtling a football to each other with Bart's dog, Dox, running and yipping between the two cousins. Linda smiled as Joan and Iris came up to the couple.

"It's only for a night, Wally." As Linda hugged Iris and Joan, Wally sped over to where Max was clearing out a spot for a campfire and parked himself in one of the foldout chairs, still grumbling. Max chuckled as he tossed Wally a shovel.

"Dig a shallow pit for the fire while I get the kids to find us some firewood." Wally frowned but got up and had a pit dug in a few seconds. Max's eyebrow lifted in his direction. "I know I shouldn't have to remind you to go slow on things, Wally." The redhead shrugged and parked himself back on the foldout chair.

"I just don't like camping out. I never have." Max smiled at the younger speedster.

"That's a shame. There are a lot of good experiences while camping out away from technology. Away from video games too." Wally glanced over at the kids as Jai caught the football Jenni threw to him and managed to dodge around Bart. "It's a good chance to catch up on lives that you may be missing." Letting out a deep breath, Wally ran a hand through his hair before smiling and streaking over to tackle Jai. Max chuckled and went over to help Jay put up one of the tents.

As soon as the sun started to set over the trees, the Flash Family's campsite was all set up. The campfire was going and the two boys had already started skewering food on sticks to shove over the fire. Barry was regaling a funny story on when he and a much younger Wally had convinced Iris to go to the state fair with them. The speedsters had gotten every piece of fried fair food known to man and Wally had hit every ride he could get his Aunt on before the young speedster realized that Iris was looking a little green and they had to cut their trip short. Iris looked at Wally and shook her head as he smiled sheepishly.

"What? I said I was sorry a hundred times back then." Linda suddenly got up and went for her pack of stuff.

"That reminds me…" She came back a few seconds later with three bags of giant marshmallows, four boxes of graham crackers, and an overflowing grocery bag of chocolate. She smiled at Iris. "I saw these marshmallows in the grocery store and had to buy them." The elder speedsters laughed as Linda tossed Wally one of the bags of giant marshmallows before dropping one between Bart and Jai, who ripped it open immediately. Iris couldn't contain her laughter.

"Where were those ten years ago? Speedster marshmallows. I could have given Wally a bag or two and he would have been full for once." Wally rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as he tore open the bag and gave it to Jenni and Irey.

"Ha ha, Aunt Iris. Very funny." Barry, still chuckling, clapped his nephew on the shoulder as the four youngest around the campfire devoured s'mores.

Another few hours of laughing and old stories around the campfire went by as first Joan, then Iris, then Linda called it a night and went into their respectful tents. An hour after Linda, Jenni and Irey retreated to the tent put up for them next to Wally and Linda's tent.

It was going on past ten when Jai went into the tent he and Bart were going to share followed by Dox. Max got up not ten minutes later, giving the Flashes a goodnight and going to his own tent. Jay slowly got up and wished Barry, Wally, and Bart a goodnight just as Bart yawned. Wally chuckled and kicked the side of Bart's chair.

"Hey, go to bed before you fall asleep there." Bart shot Wally a dirty look but got up and went to the tent Jai was already fast asleep in, mumbling a goodnight to Barry and Wally.

The two men were silent for a few moments as Wally started pushing dirt into the dying fire to put it out completely.

"Wally?" The redhead glanced at his uncle as Barry stood up from the chair when the last embers of the fire went out. "When was the last time you and I went on a run just for fun?"

A grin crept up Wally's face as Barry smiled and activated his Flash ring. Both were in their costumes within a second before the two raced from the campsite with smiles on their faces. They circled the globe a few times, passing a few heroes on their way before they both stopped near the campsite again, breathing deep. Wally clapped Barry on the back as he laughed.

"I won this time!" Barry laughed before looking at the campsite not ten feet away and took a deep breath of the night air.

"You know…" He cleared his throat for a moment. "You've turned out better than I had ever hoped you would. A hero. A father. A mentor. You filled by boots perfectly, son. Even surpassed me in several respects." Barry faced Wally; man to man. "And I couldn't be more proud of you, Wally."

* * *

Yeah, I still love Barry and Wally's uncle/nephew relationship even when Wally is an adult. I also wanted Wally to hear it straight from Barry how proud he was of how Wally had turned out and filled his boots.


	7. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with DC Comics.

* * *

A/N: So my mind keeps spinning off little ideas for the West twins cause I think they're absolutely adorable! This is a real short one…you know, I wish DC could have gotten better ideas for them instead of just abandoning the West family and going onto Barry again.

* * *

Jai West, Iris West, and Bart Allen

* * *

Searching

* * *

Gasping in horror, the twelve year old Iris West woke up. Biting back a sob, she clutched the blanket to herself and looked around the unfamiliar dark room. Iris shuddered as memories of the nightmare she just had floated into her mind. As she lurched out of the bed and out of the room, she left the blanket on the floor, heading down the quiet hallway.

She'd been so excited about finally being able to join the Teen Titans that she'd forgotten one thing in particular that she'd taken for granted for so long. Her room in Titans Tower wasn't next to her twin brother's. Jai's room was next to their cousin's on the boys' side of the Tower while Iris' was among the girls' side. The twins had told the rest of the team that it wasn't a big deal that their rooms were on separate sides. They were still in the same building.

That's not what Iris was now telling herself as she tried to remember how to get to the guys' side of the huge Tower. Tears were slowly and silently falling down her cheeks as she got to the right hallway and found Bart's and then her brother's room. The door opened obediently and she took a step in, sniffling and wiping her face as she heard Jai move on his bed.

"Irey?" He sat up, rubbing his face a little as Iris walked over to him. He immediately scooted over and lifted the blanket, already knowing why she was there. Iris crawled in beside him, trying not to cry as he wrapped his arms around her. "It was only a dream, sis." She sniffled, trying to forget the feeling of losing her twin.

"I know. But what if it actually happens? I know dad overreacts to everything, but…" Jai hugged her to him, knowing the terror and loneliness of that particular nightmare; he's had it a number of times himself and gone for Iris' reassurance the same way she came to his.

"It'll be okay. We're strong. Our friends are more powerful now. And we have Bart; he promised dad he'd watch over us." Iris looked at her brother for a few silent moments before smiling at him through her tears.

* * *

Yawning enough to crack his jaw, the seventeen year old speedster 's stomach growled as he walked groggily to the kitchen, raking his hand through his sleep-tousled brown hair. Nodding to Vic and Virgil, Bart opened the refrigerator and stuck his head in, looking for something to gnaw on for breakfast just as Cassie flew into the kitchen.

"Have any of you seen Irey yet?" Bart straightened immediately as Vic and Virgil both told her no. "She's not in her room and I haven't run into her yet" All three of them looked at their older speedster.

Bart closed the refrigerator door and sped out of the kitchen, going for the girls' wing before searching the rest of the Tower as his anxiety quickly grew into panic. The twins had only been in the Tower less than 12 hours and already one of them was missing. He sped to Jai's room and vibrated himself in, not even wanting to wait for the door to open.

Bart let out a quiet sigh of relief as he saw both twins sleeping peacefully on Jai's bed.

"You two are going to be the death of me and my sanity one day." He backed out of the room with a little smile on his face, planning on how to con Vic and the others into getting the twins closer rooms.

* * *

You know what? I wanted to start exploring the family relationships between the three youngest of the Flash Family: Jai, Irey, and Bart. All the other Flash family members are adults and I think the three would have a close bond because they're still young. I'm trying to think up a chapter with my two favorite boys Jai and Bart and see what their cousinly (is that even a word?) relationship might be.


End file.
